Hall of Armor
The Hall of Armor is a room containing Tony Stark's Iron Man armors, and consists of two different rooms in the Iron Man films. This is the place where Tony stores all his Iron Man suits, either defunct or active, when or after he works on and utilizes them. Even though Tony's Malibu Mansion was destroyed in Iron Man 3, only the first Hall of Armor was destroyed, containing suits Mark I-'VII', leaving the second, containing suits Mark VIII-'XLII', still active. After the battle at the Roxxon Oil Rig, Tony Stark then activates the Clean Slate Protocol which results in the suits self-destructing. The Hall of armor is no longer used by Tony because of the Events of The Clean State Protocol, And because he now stores his suits in the Avengers Tower. Types Classic Hall of Armor The first Hall of Armor was created by Tony after the events of the first Iron Man film. The first version only had four containment units for armors Mark I to Mark IV. The second upgraded version contained the Mark I to Mark VI. The third and final version contained Mark I to Mark VII. The Mark I displayed was a reconstruction, and the Mark III displayed was not repaired, still bearing its battle damage. Hall of Armor Extension This is the second, extended section of the Hall of Armor. It's an extension hidden under the basement of his Malibu Mansion. It is directly connected to his garage, under the platform, which is just a few meters below from the Classic Hall of Armor. Armors Contained Classic Hall of Armor Photo(663).JPG|link=Mark I| Photo(653).JPG|link=Mark II| Photo(675).JPG|link=Mark III| Photo(662).JPG|link=Mark IV| Photo(660).JPG|link=Mark V| Photo(654).JPG|link=Mark VI| Photo(656).JPG|link=Mark VII| Hall of Armor Extension Photo(657).JPG| |link=Mark VIII Photo(652).JPG| |link=Mark IX Photo(669).JPG| |link=Mark X Photo(668).JPG| |link=Mark XI Photo(674).JPG| |link=MarkXII Photo(658).JPG| |link=MarkXIII Photo(664).JPG| |link=MarkXIV Photo(642).JPG| |link=Mark 15 Photo(640).JPG| |link=Mark 16 Photo_(6).jpg| |link=Mark 17 Photo(680).JPG| |link=Mark 18 Photo(665).JPG| |link=Mark 19 Photo(671).JPG| |link=Mark 20 Photo(682).JPG| |link=Mark 21 Photo(651).JPG| |link=Mark 22 Photo(679).JPG| |link=Mark 23 Photo(643).JPG| |link=Mark 24 Photo(672).JPG| |link=Mark 25 Photo(685).JPG| |link=Mark 26 Photo(687).JPG| |link=Mark 27 Photo(646).JPG| |link=Mark 28 Photo(683).JPG| |link=Mark 29 Photo(684).jpg| |link=Mark 30 Photo(686).JPG| |link=Mark 31 Photo(676).JPG| |link=Mark 32 Photo (9).jpg| |link=Mark 33 Photo(661).JPG| |link=Mark 34 Photo(666).JPG| |link=Mark 35 Photo(678).JPG| |link=Mark 36 Photo(644).JPG| |link=Mark 37 Photo (8).jpg| |link=Mark 38 Photo (11).jpg| |link=Mark 39 Photo (7).jpg| |link=Mark 40 Photo(645).JPG| |link=Mark 41 Photo(677).JPG| |link=Mark 42 Mark43.png|Mark 43 Mark_44.png|Mark 44 (Hulkbuster v1) Mark45N.png|Number: Mark 45 Mark46.jpg|Mark 46 (Bleeding Edge) Mark 47.png|Mark 47 (Ultimate Armor) Hulkbuster Mark 2.png|Mark 48 (Hulkbuster v2) Screen Shot 2019-11-17 at 9.08.57 AM.png|Heartbreaker History Iron Man 2 In Iron Man 2, the Hall of Armors is seen, when James Rhodes dons the Mark II to battle Tony. Iron Man 3 The Hall of Armor has been upgraded to a wine cellar where the Iron Legion is held. The original armors (Marks I-VII) are in the original place that they were in Iron Man 2. When Tony's mansion is attacked, the visible Hall of Armor is destroyed along with the mansion. When the "House Party Protocol" was activated, Marks VIII-XLII were activated and flew to the Roxxon Oil Station to fight the Extremis soldiers. Notes *The Hall of Armor was based on the place of the same name in the comics, and both designs are similar to each other.